


Regrets

by MsSedated



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kylux - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSedated/pseuds/MsSedated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren is still beating himself up about Han solo and seeks the general's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

The general sighed, sitting in the refresher after a particularly long and trying day. He looked at the wall, blue eyes blinking as he thought to himself for a moment. All he could think of was his his goal. That and…Ren. Blasted Ren. Why couldn’t he just get that insufferable knight off his mind? 

He sat up, humming to himself as he looked at and rubbed over his knee. He realized that he hadn’t even washed his hair yet, so he turned to grab the shampoo from the side of the tub and caught a sudden glimpse of Kylo Ren standing by the door. 

He let out a loud gasp, body shaking as he jerked back. He huffed, “Honestly, Ren. Stop doing that!” He scolded, panting softly and smoothing over his hair while trying to get his anxiety under control after being startled.

“Apologizes.” Ren murmured, looking quite gloom.

Hux sighed again, closing his eyes and taking a deep cleansing breath before looking back at the larger man. He rolled his eyes, “Stars above, what is it now?” He asked, hands on each side of the tub as he gently lifted himself up.

Kylo Ren shook his head, “Don’t get up.” He said softly, beginning to undress. 

The general let out a small sigh of annoyance and sat back.

After a moment, Kylo Ren was bare and carefully climbed into the tub with the smaller man. 

Hux grunted, readjusting to wrap around the man. He sighed, “What is it?” He asked again.

“Everything.” The knight murmured, “I do not know if I can keep going on in this matter, general.” He said, looking at the titles on the floor.

Hux hummed, “In general or as it concerns with me?” He asked.

Kylo Ren was silent a moment, “In general.”

The smaller man scoffed, “Join the club, ren.”

The knight looked over at him, “Are you not the least bit upset?” He asked.

Hux gave him a look, “Surely, you are joking, Ren.” He replied. “I have lost EVERYTHING, but unlike you, I refuse to sit and mope about it.” He muttered, turning away.

Kylo Ren was silent a moment before speaking again. “I miss him, Hux.” He said softly.

The redhead looked at him again.

“Han solo.” 

Hux’s eyes squinted in confusion, “Why?”

“I do not know.”

“You did the right thing, ren. The man was insufferable, you even said so yourself.” He offered.

Kylo Ren just sighed.

“Besides, you know full well that you are required to carry out the supreme leader’s orders.” Hux said. “It would be unwise to do otherwise.”

The knight nodded.

“Forget about him, Ren. Sentiment will get you nowhere.” The general murmured before rising up and getting out, leaving his larger lover sitting there.

“As you say.” He replied quietly.


End file.
